There have been known a therapeutic apparatus in which an electrode is brought into contact with a desired position of the human body to provide electrical stimuli to muscles through the electrode, such as a low-frequency therapeutic device.
A biological electrode used for such a therapeutic apparatus has a problem in that a commonly-used metal electrode is unlikely to ensure sufficient contact surface areas with the human body when brought into contact with the skin, and the contact surface cannot follow the change of the skin shape associated with the movement of the human body.
The contact surface areas with the human body and the properties of following the change of the skin shape have been ensured by placing gauze impregnated with a conductive medium such as a salt solution between the metal electrode body and the skin, and fixing the gauze and the electrode body with a band or the like.
Also, a biological electrode for wearable apparatuses, in which a planar electrode having a certain surface area is formed by weaving a conductive cloth to clothes and is connected to a connection terminal, and the electrode is contacted with a desired position of the human body and follows the skin shape by wearing the cloths has been developed (see JP-A-2005-349021, for example).